


I Might Stab You

by buckyswifey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oblivious Pietro Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyswifey/pseuds/buckyswifey
Summary: So this is kinda AOU themed..."Maximoff if you don't get your hands off me, i might stab you."
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	I Might Stab You

I remembered when I joined the Avengers, they found me in Romania, after Ultron tried to take over the world. Well more like wipe humankind out. I was only sixteen at the time and I remember the first face I saw. Pietro Maximoff, the fastest Avenger, most arrogant too if I say so my self, but still I couldn't help my crush on him unfortunately.  
When Ultron tried to take control of Romania, there were bombing and kidnapping done by others, Hydra as the Avengers called them. I was one of the few who survived the experiments, I didn't really get powers or anything like that other then enhanced strength, slowed aging, really just enhanced abilities. I healed faster and such but if I had a broken leg I would still have to relax for a day or so. Anyway the bombings had hit the Hydra building, trapping me and the others underneath. I tried to get out, but if I did, it would break something so I hoped the Avengers my captors had talked about so much would come and save me, and they did.  
But it had been a year of me being with them and hundreds of medical testing they decided I was ok, then they decided I could be helpful to the team, honestly I was glad, I didn't have a home or family to go back to.  
Wanda and Natasha were always nice to me but Wanda and I had more in common? Because of our age closeness. I'm sure Wanda knew about my crush on her brother but she never said anything. Pietro on the other hand was clueless but still a arrogant flirt. "Briar..." He would say in a sing songy voice next to my ear when he went past. I mainly went by my middle name Briar instead of my first name because it was always my favorite but the way he said almost made me want to change it.  
I was beginning my training finally after I begged Steve to let me actually be a part of the team. I was excited until I realized the one and only Winter Soldier would be training me, well this was going to be harder then I anticipated. But netherless I was determined to be a part of the team.  
Months of training paid off and I could go missions with the others. That was great and all until they paired me up with Pietro, "Its a good idea, if you get in trouble he can pull you at quickly...blah blah blah...find a way to work with him and maybe you can be a better duo then Buck and I." Did Steve ever be quiet, I loved him truly but as Peter says: "He's a helicopter parent."  
My weapon of choice were knives, much to Bucky's delighted. "I taught her well." Bucky said dramatically as I looked over my array of knives choosing ones for the mission. I also had a few hand guns I kept with me in case knives weren't enough. We had another mission and I was most dreading it. I wasn't looking forward to Pietro's comments. He was always distracting me and he knew and enjoyed every second of it.  
The mission was going great, Pietro was away from me taking care of enemy men. I was cornered by four of them, and no that wasn't a problem what was a problem was the last one shot at me, one second I was ducking to miss it and the next I'm going through the air in Pietro's arms, I closed my eyes tightly trying not to get sick as the world whizzed behind us. After a few seconds he sat me down and leaned against a wall smiling. "I saved you." Pietro said matter-of-factly. "No you didn't, you got in the way of things. I had him Maximoff." I spat out at him, frustrated. His tone changed, "You were going to get shot, Briar." "If I did, I could've handled it!" "No kiss for your knight in...bullet proof armor?" I glared at him, "Gods you are unbareable." "I know."  
I paced around the same room we were in waiting for Steves voice to come through the comms signaling it was ok to come back to the jet. A flash and Pietro landed a kiss on my cheek, I squinted my eyes at him and he grinned "Even?" "Not even close". Stevs voice came through the comm and gave the ok, I looked up at Pietro who was grinning at me, no "No, no back up." I backed into a wall and then I was in Pietro's arms, once again, flying through the air back to the jet.  
Pietro stood me back on my feet, his arm wrapped around me, steading me. Have you ever gone that fast and been able to stand up straight again? Didn't think so. I gripped onto his arm, my head spinning. "How do you go that fast and stand right back up?" "Practice."  
"Good work!" Steve said and we nodded at him. We sat down and Pietro couldn't resist the chance to tease me. "Did you like the kiss?" Pietro said loud enough that Steve could hear it. "The what?" Steve looked at us suspiciously, Tony laughed and patted Steve's shoulder. Yeah the rest of the ride was not fun, Steve sat in front of us, eyeing us the entire time. Pietro had a great laugh about it though, I don't think I ever wanted to punch some one more then him.  
We got back in the early hours of the morning and got ready for the debriefing, Pietro and I sat in the kitchen grabbing something to eat. "You know you annoy me right Maximoff?" "Obviously." "Good." I turned to the fridge but he was in front of me with a water bottle in hand, I rolled my eyes at him and took it. "Your welcomeee." He hummed in my ear before speeding to the counter stool. "I am going to hit you, maybe stab you, which ever comes first." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes at me. "Sure." His mood changed in a second "We should get going to the meeting, I could get us there quicker." He quipped. "No-" He wrapped his arms around my waist and then we were in the conference room but he kept his arms around me smiling down at me. "Pietro Maximoff if you don't let go of me I really will stab you." I struggled against his arms, my attempt fruitless. "God when did you get this strong." "Just for you.". I groaned.  
"What is this?" Steve said loudly scaring me, Tony laughed and sat down. He let go and I sat down. Steve stood there looking at us. "You guys are way too young to be doing anything of that sort" "I'm almost 18 and and Pietro's 19." I started, "Also didn't you try to enlist in the military at like 17 when you were a twig?" Steve snapped his mouth shut and Tony laughed again, "She got you Cap!" I smiled smugly and Steve rolled his eyes at me, "Did Steve Rogers roll his eyes at Briar?" Pietro joined in laughing. Steve smiled at me mockly and pointed to the table. "We were going over the mission. Children."  
An hour we were done we all headed to bed, Pietro's and I's room were next to each other and and Tony had to drag Steve down the hall to prevent him from following us. Pietro walked me to my door. "What a gentleman, for walking me...to my bedroom door." I said sarcastically, he grinned down at me "How about a goodnight kiss?" I rolled my eyes, "Stop flattering your self and we both know you've never kissed anyone." He clicked his tongue, "That's not...true." "Yes it was." "Was?" "Mhm" I leaned up and pecked him on the lips and the pulled my door open and slamed it.  
Why did I do that? I shook my head and got ready for bed, but all night I couldn't stop thinking about it, I groaned and buried my head into my pillow, knowing in the morning he wouldn't shut up about it. I yawned, I would deal with that later.  
Finally at almost seven am I went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> after re reading this I am considering my sanity, why did I do this. Maybe because I did it at like 5 in the morning


End file.
